


Play With Your Rat

by orphan_account



Category: roadrat - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddles, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tickle Fights, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being alone is preferable to alot of people. You decide what to do, nobody to tell you how to run your shit, complete and total independence. I used to be one of those people, but then I picked up a dirty Rat one day and well...now I can never see my ever being alone. I dont think I'll ever be alone even if I tried and honestly...I'm good with that.





	Play With Your Rat

**January 13, 10:32 PM**

**Outback**

**Junker Joint**

Its next to impossible to see the stars here in the Outback. Due to the radiation and just the general pollution the sky is completely cloudy and void of any light. It's a pure miracle that the sun can even shine in this wasteland. Weather like this would drive any man insane, thankfully I have someone who likes to keep me alive.

"You've been rubbing your head on my belly for 2 hours..." I say to Jamie slightly annoyed

"I cant help it mate it's just so smooth and creamy, not to mention it makes for an excellent pillow"

How could I be angry at a comment like that? 

I sigh and hold Jamie against my body "Your such a nuisance"

Jamie gave me his trademark smile "And yet here we are, laying in your bed all lovey dovey like" 

I chuckle "Indeed" 

Hes a liar, lies to himself mostly. He thinks he can hid his pain and sadness from me. Even with my mask on I can feel his sorrow from a mile away.

"Jamie." I look down at him and begin stroking his hair. "Talk to me, your down."

Jamie shook his head "I...I'm not down mate! Im happy! I'm the happiest man in the world!"

He began to deliver his over the top fake giggles. Obviously hiding something.

"I have nothing to be down about. I'm with the sexist man in the universe, laying in his bed right next to him, we have our own home, were healthy, we...we..." 

He stopped and frowned.

I sit up and lay Jamie's head on my chest. I know he likes to bury himself in me so I figured I'd give him something warm to put his face when he delivers the waterworks cause I know there coming.

"I...I'm...why do you like me?"

I raise my eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Jamie looked down "I feel like I'm...not good enough for you. I get on your nerves, I get us in to much trouble, I'm loud, I'm...

I leaned down and shut that rat right up with a nice little kiss. Hes more of a show don't tell kind of person anyways.

I gave him a smile "Since when do you care how you make other people feel?"

"Your not just any other person Roadie...I love you."

"I love you too, and as your lover I order you to perk up."

Jamie giggled a genuine giggle this time "Hehe...sorry mate." 

Jamie reached up to me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I have severe emotions mate...I'm crazy."

I had to give that statement a laugh.

"Jamie the phrase psychodelusional slut suits you more than just crazy."

Jamie roared with laughter "Haha slut eh?! Well that is an absolute fact!"

He gave me a dirty little smile and began to rub his fingers on my cock.

"You like me being your little slut dont you?"

I smirked "Maybe."

Jamie being the tiny little boy he is, hes got some fragility to him. Thankfully he doesnt believe the word fragile...don't think he can spell it either.

Jamie took off his left arm and leg, then threw them over the side of the bed. 

"I...I'm...I'm more than slut though...right?"

I nodded "You are my love, you are what keeps me alive. If it hadn't been for you finding me I probably would have ended my life eons ago."

Jamie gasped alittle and began to cry

"Roadie!" He wrapped his little arms around me as best as he could. "No no no Roadie dont say that! I don't want to be without you!"

I probably shouldn't have worded it like that. Hes clearly in a critical state right now.

"Jamie...I'm not going anywhere."

"Roadie...if you ever feel like giving up, please tell me so I can go with you. I can wrap us up with dynamite and blow us both up so we can be together in the afterlife"

I've gotta turn this around.

"Well at least I know who to go to for my final hours"

Jamie smirked "of course mate! I'll always be here for you"

I rubbed Jamie's head "being serious isnt really your forte"

Jamie stood up on the bed and got into what I would consider a fake superhero stance.

"I am the King of Serious!"

I scoffed "King of Serious Emotional Issues"

Jamie put his right hand over his hips "Rude. That's no way to talk to me. Time to punish you!"

I gave Jamie an evil smile "Oh yea? How can a one armed and one legged man give me any kind of punishment"

Jamie stood over me and erected his cock, starting to shake it around and stroke it.

"I'll bust a nut in your face mate, cover you in my love juice"

I rolled my eyes "Oh please."

I grabbed Jamie's leg and stood up off the bed holding Jamie up.

"Gahh!! Help I'm being attacked by a giant pig monster!" He started looking me up and down...down well down and up in this case "Damn mate even when upside down your hot as hell"

I giggled and began bumping Jamie's face against my cock "Hehe...you would want to be attacked by a monster. I know your a dirty monster tucker"

Jamie blushed "M...Dunno what you mean mate! I shall combat you!"

Jamie swung up and started tickling my pits. Wasnt really feeling anything so I decided to let him have a moment of victory before I claim his mouth

"Bwahaha ahh not the tickle attack!" 

I let Jamie go and he laid on the ground.

"Victory for the Rat!" Jamie said letting out a cheer.

I walked over to Jamie and stood over him.

"Well well well...looks like the hero of serious is in a bind."

Jamie looked up at me and gave a nervous but confident smile.

"Hehe...looks like it's time for my punishment."

I gripped my cock and licked my lips "Open."

Jamie immediantly spread that mouth hole of his and stuck his tongue out. He is always ready to give himself to me no matter which hole I use. I put Jamie's head between my legs and sat my ass onto his chest but not to hard so I don't crush the little guy. I took my cock and shoved it deep down into him, causing him to choke and me to moan.

"Ohh...hehe I love shutting you up." 

I began to jiggle my ass onto his chest and get into a nice little rhythm with my thrusting. Jamie loves it when I take my time though considering the heavy emotions I figured I'd give him a nice little drink to calm his nerves. Fresh pigs milk is very healthy for him and puts him in a tranquil mood. Watching Jamie choke and struggle against my cock is truly a sight to behold. Such a dirty sloppy slutty little rat, yet so beautiful and brave.

"I see you getting alittle light headed, want me to cum?"

Jamie nodded. Normally he would object but I think even he know he needed to rest his head.

I grab Jamie's head and squeeze him against my thick chubby legs and push as hard as I can down his throat "URGH..." I came. 

I let my cum shoot deep into him, filling him up and making sure he drinks every single last drop. Watching Jamie's throat bulge and swallow gets me going. I could keep going forever.

I wipe my head and smile down at Jamie "Such a good boy."

Jamie was out cold. Poor thing must have really been feeling down. I get off of him, pick him up, and proceed to lay him down in the bed. I layed down next to him and put the covers over us both.

I held Jamie close and whispered in his ear "I love you. Me and you...we have a love that nobody else can have. Our love is unique, its strange, and it's crazy. In the end, its genuine, pure, and raw. No matter what, I'll always be here, and if I someday just leave...I'm taking you with me."

 

 

 


End file.
